


MCYT Urban Legends «AU»

by Moshii_1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Rituals, Urban Legends, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshii_1/pseuds/Moshii_1
Summary: Minecraft youtubers, but they are more than mere humans. They are urban legends, the living myths among our society.WARNING: None of these rituals and stories are real. Please don't try any of them at home, as they are quite taboo and harmful.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 115





	1. The colourblind game

**Author's Note:**

> Vol 1: The colourblind game (CBG) - GeorgeNotFound

-The game will take place in a bright room, but all the other rooms on the same floor have to be powered off. In the dark room(s), place a mirror and a small candle opposite to each other. Light the candle up. 

-The bright room can only have 1 table and 2 chairs which are positioned to face each other. Sit in the chair facing the door, place on the table a few coloured pieces of paper (only works when there are 8 different colours or more). 

-Carry a mirror in your hand, but do not look at it. Say out loud: "Gerogie is hiding, Georgie is blind. Georgie can't see, Georgie is blind. Come out, come out, come out to play. Stop hiding Georgie, stop crying Georgie. Come and play sorting colors with me," (3 times). If there is no movement from the dark room(s) around you, you have failed. Do not turn on the lights in those rooms until the candles burn out. 

-If you hear the candles getting blown out and the mirrors being broken, those are the cues of George's arrival. Don't look at the mirror in your hand, slowly place it in the empty chair, Make sure there is something tall enough to support it to be at eye level when you sit down. 

-Return to your seat. Sit down, close your eyes and greet George: "Good morning Georgie, welcome to my playground." (regardless of the time, you are only allowed to say "good morning"). Next, say: "Let's start playing, shall we?". When you open your eyes again, there will be a slightly blurry silhouette in the mirror of a boy wearing glasses with pale skin. He will be staring at you throughout the whole game. At this point, you can no longer see red - green (becoming colourblind). 

-The game starts now. All the coloured pieces were shuffled by George when you were closing your eyes, and you have to name the colours correctly, one by one, within 1 minute and 30 seconds. First wrong colour, you are unharmed. Second wrong colour, George will stab one of your and blind it. By the third eyes wrong colour, he will screech so high-pitched that your ears will become completely deaf. By the fourth one, he will gouge your eyes out and shove them into your mouth.

-If you complete the challenge, George will return the normal eyesight to you, along with a small gift: the bloody eyeballs of the person you hate the most, neatly placed under your pillow. 

*NOTE: 

-When a person with protan colour blindness (cannot see red - green) summons George, he will immediately deafen them with his demonic screech. 

-George can adjust colour blindness from light to heavy to increase the difficulty of the game. 

-All kinds of cheating will lead to death. You have been warned. 

-DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM ANYTHING ELSE BESIDE "GEORGE" AND "GEORGIE". SAY "GOGY" AND HE WILL TEAR EVERY LAST BIT OF YOUR FACE OFF. 

-Smashing George's mirror doesn't end the game. You will be heavily colourblinded (which may turn into total blindness) until you put all the broken pieces of the mirror back together and continue the game.


	2. Blood God's blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 1: Blood God's blessing (BGB) - Technoblade

-Prepare a knife, a small glass bottle, lots of bandages (to stop the bleeding later). The place where the ritual is performed is the bathroom, and the surroundings must be absolutely quiet. 

-Step into the tub and sit down. Keep your clothes on, but remember to wear something comfortable for yourself (casual clothes are recommended). Say out loud: 

"Blood for the Blood God  
War for the Warlord  
Chaos for Chaos." 

(3 times) 

-While chanting, slowly cut your hand (near the position of your pulse), cut deeply enough for blood to spill. Use the small bottle to contain it, and don't stop cutting even if the bottle is full. 

-DO NOT WINCE. Blood God despises weaklings. 

-Continue to call out loud: 

"I seek for chaos, I seek for vengeance, I seek for bloodshed, I seek for your help. My lord, my God, bless me with your powers. Bless me with your powers." 

-At this point, there are two scenarios that can happen: 

+You die from blood loss, Blood God doesn't answer your pray.

+You hear quiet whispers, accompanied by the sounds of footsteps calmly approaching the bathroom, Sit still and keep cutting. 

-If you succeed, you will be able to catch a glimpse of Blood God standing outside the room, right next to the door frame. Don't look at him. Stay calm, because this is when he'll start asking you questions. Answer exactly as directed. Stammering, being hesitant or nervous, he'll bite your head off. 

+"Why do you want chaos?" -Answer: "For a better world without its rotten rulers.'' 

+"Why do you want vengeance?" -Answer: "For the dead allies who paved my way to victory." 

+"Why do you need my help?" -Answer: "For I adore and worship you, my Blood God." 

-If you answer correctly, Blood God will let out a faint laughter and disappear. At this point, stop the bleeding quickly before you pass out. Preserve the blood vial carefully after that. 

-From the next day onward, any kind of injury/wound that causes you to bleed will be transferred onto the body of the person you detest the most. This effect lasts for 7 days only. At 0:00 on the seventh day, Blood God will come for your life. Kneel down, and offer up to him the vial of blood that you've been keeping, Repeat the following sentences: 

"Blood for the Blood God  
War for the Warlord  
Chaos for Chaos.'' 

+If he chooses to accept the offering, he will leave and none of the scars will remain on your body. 

+If he does not accept the offering, he will tear every bit of flesh on your body off until you lose all your blood and die. "Blood for the Blood God." 

*NOTE: 

-If there is a mirror in your bathroom, don't look at it. 

-You are not allowed to touch the bathtub you used for the ritual for 7 days after it has ended. 

-DO NOT ANSWER DEVIATIVELY FROM WHAT HE'S ASKED. 

-If you have participated in any form of blood donation (for charity), you will not be able to summon Blood God. 

-Do not say anything, not even a word about the ritual to anyone, especially to those you hate. 

-If you're an orphan, the ritual will drain every single drop of blood in your body until you become nothing but an empty, hollow skin shell.


	3. The dream escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 1: The dream escape (DE) - Dream

-Prepare: a knife (you must not bring guns), lots of salt, a long, hollow steel bar (you must be able to hold and carry it, and most importantly, it must be brand-new, unused. Just a little rust on the thing, and the game won't work), 8 non-metal dream catchers (at first you will only need 4, put the other 4 away), 4 teru teru bozu dolls (including 4 colors: blue, orange, black and cream), 4 glass jars, a lighter. 

-Before 10 PM, arrange everything in the correct order: 

+First, strew salt around your bed (make a closed circle). The salt ring can be a little bit thicker, for your own safety.

+Next, place the knife and lighter under your pillow, place the iron bar right next to where you lie (you will be lying right in the middle of the bed). 

+Stuff the remaining salt into the 4 rain dolls, draw a simple smile for each of them, then place them neatly at the 4 footboards, facing the corners of the room (the spots where the dolls sit must still be within the salt circle). 

-When you've got everything sorted out, turn off the lights and carefully get into bed. DO NOT STEP ONTO THE RING. Hide the dream catchers cautiously in your pillow case, because you'll need them later. Close your eyes, whisper aloud: 

"The green green child who lost his mind will return from his slumber to play with me. This is not a plead, this is an order. If you don't come out, your friends shall face the consequences. One, two, three, four little heads shall fall, and blood will paint the ground red." 

-Now, "green child" will appear. You can hear him moaning and crying for his "friends" (the 4 teru teru bozu dolls). IMMEDIATELY PRETEND TO SLEEP. He will do whatever it takes to check if you are actually sleeping: turning on the lights, clawing at the walls, calling your name with the voices of your family members, messing with the furniture in the room, etc... Should you react to any of those above, even if it’s just a slight wince, you will die. Don't worry about "green child", he can't touch you if you follow all of the instructions carefully and stay within the salt ring. 

-When "green child" has made sure that you are indeed "asleep", he will leave. At this point you will feel extremely sleepy, as if you were very tired. Don't panic, because that's when the game is about to start. Let it naturally take over you. 

-When you wake up, you will still be in bed, but everything around you will have changed. Take out the knife, the lighter, the dream catchers and bring the iron bar with you, no matter what happens, don’t lose them. The house that you are in will turn into a large maze, and your task is to find the dolls before "green child" catches you. 

-Some notes while playing: 

+Do not turn your head at any strange noise other than the signals below. Always look straight foward and think about your goal in this maze. 

+The dolls have their own voices and souls, they will make some distinct sounds: For the blue doll, sometimes it will screech (sounds a bit like the wind blowing right by your ears). As for the orange doll, there are usually crackling sounds (like fire) around it (if you are lucky, there will also be a slight burning smell). As for the black doll, it often cries (the crying voice can belong to anyone, from men to women, from the old to the young, even animals as well). Finally, for the cream-coloured doll, you can hear cat-like noises around it. Remember that not only do these audio cues attract you, they also attract "green child". 

+If "green child" finds all 4 dolls before you, he will know your location and procceed to chase you to death. Please hurry up. 

+Some signs which indicate that "green child" is drawing near: You feel extremely sleepy, your legs become so heavy like you are being chained down and you have difficulty moving. These effects will increase as he gets closer. If this happens, slam the iron bar down and hit it repeatedly with the knife. The echoes will scare "green child" and drive him away. NOTE: Only use this method when he is WAY TOO NEAR you. 

+"Green child" can also fake other noises to make you disoriented. 

+Any wound which inflict on you in your dreams will also cause harm to your real body. 

+If you hear a voice crying out for help, run away. Run straight back to your starting point, lie down in the middle of the salt ring, and do not move. This is the ONLY case in which you are allowed to turn around and run back to the bedroom in the middle of the game. Lie still until the crying stops. 

-When you find all of the dolls, bind the dream catchers you have to each of them. If you are not fast enough, as soon as they see each other, they will squeal to call for "green child’s” help. When that happens, not even the iron bar can save you. 

-Bring the dolls back to the starting room, place them neatly in the middle of the bed and set them on fire. Remember to burn the dream catchers as well. When it’s all burnt, divide the ashes into 4 piles, scoop them up and place them at the footboards respectively where you originally placed the dolls. Lie down where you were at the beginning, take a deep breath and scream: 

"Masked child, masked child  
I've burnt all your friends.  
Faceless child, faceless child  
It has finally come to an end.  
Crying child, crying child  
How does it feel to be all alone again?" 

-Immediately close your eyes and go to sleep. You will drift into slumber soon enough, and you will wake up in the real world. Don't be too happy, the game isn't over yet. "Green child" is very angry now, he will continue to hunt you down. 

-Carefully scoop the ashes up and put them into 4 separated jars, bring them to a forest far away from your house and bury them at 4 different locations (which must be far from one another). Finally, seal them with the remaining dream catchers (1 for each jar). Throw away everything that you’ve used in the game (salt, knife, iron bar, lighter). This should be done as soon as you wake up. 

-You must not sleep for 5 days after you’ve burried the jars. No matter how tired you are, DO NOT DOZE OFF. You will be completely powerless in the dream realm of "green child". After what you do to his "friends", he will make sure you die in the most painful way possible. 

*NOTE: 

-Make sure that there is nobody at/around the place where you perform the ritual. If your real body is disturbed in the middle of the game, you will die.

-Do not mention the word "dream" or "nightmare" from the beginning to the end of the game. 

-In the maze, you may see many pictures and photographs scattered all around the place. Don't touch them, under no circumstances should you take a peek at them. Ignoring them is the best solution here. 

-The blue doll screams the loudest, the orange one is the most quiet, the black one can hide the best, the cream-coloured one is the fastest runner. Be careful with the blue one, as it often wanders in the area closest to "green child". 

-If you accidentally stumble upon a pink doll, pull the knife out, extract a few drops of blood and drip them on its head. 

-You may hear the following 3 questions in the game. Stay calm and reply loudly: 

+"Where is Dream?" -Answer: "He's not here." 

+"Where is Clay?" -Answer: "He is dead." 

+"Where are they?" -Answer: "They are lost." 

-If you suddenly hear a ferocious laughter echoing along with this saying: "Come here [your name]!!!", immediately start running. Run away as fast as your legs can carry you, you must lose him at all costs. 

-You only have exactly 1 hour in the maze. If time is up and you still haven't caught all the dolls, "green child" will kill you, no matter how much you struggle against him, resistance is now futile.


	4. The dream escape [ANALYSIS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I will be talking about the main inspirations of "The dream escape". It's quite long, so buckle up, boys.

[[-Prepare: a knife (you must not bring guns), lots of salt, a long, hollow steel bar (you must be able to hold and carry it, and most importantly, it must be brand-new, unused. Just a little rust on the thing, and the game won't work), 8 non-metal dream catchers (at first you will only need 4, put the other 4 away), 4 teru teru bozu dolls (including 4 colors: blue, orange, black and cream), 4 glass jars, a lighter.]] 

Okay, so, during Dream’s date with Fundy, he did mention that he’d had a dream about being imprisoned by iron bars and iron doors. He couldn’t escape and he was so scared. The whole idea of “the iron bar strat” came from that part in the video. In addition, Tubbo and Fundy also used iron doors to trap Dreamon during their hunts in the Dream SMP. Secondly, according to many myths in Asia, salt is considered to be a “pure” substance, which can be used to stop ghosts and demons from entering a specific area or to cleanse someone/something. I remember watching a horror movie named “Grace”, and there was a bit where they strewed salt in front of the room to prevent the vengeful spirit from entering (which didn’t do shit cuz she’s too angry lmao). 

The teru teru bozu dolls/rain dolls and the dream catchers play a huge role in my design theme of Dream. One day, I looked at his blob avatar and I thought: “Hey, that kinda looks like a rain doll”. I wanted to make him as unique as possible, so during my writing progress, I ended up bringing that idea into the urban legend. As for the colour schemes, some of you have already guessed it right: Blue represents George, Orange represents Sapnap, Black represents Bad and Cream represents Ant. However, there is one thing that I have to clarify: In this AU, the quintet doesn’t know one another, which means their relationships don’t exist. “Green child’s” friends only looked like George, Sap, Bad and Ant, the similarities weren’t that big, but they were perspicuous enough for us and for him to see. 

[[-Before 10pm, arrange everything in the correct order: 

+First, strew salt around your bed (make a closed circle). The salt ring can be a little bit thicker, for your own safety. 

+Next, place the knife and lighter under your pillow, place the iron bar right next to where you lie (you will be lying right in the middle of the bed). 

+Stuff the remaining salt into the 4 rain dolls, draw a simple smile for each of them, then place them neatly at the 4 footboards, facing the corners of the room (the spots where the dolls sit must still be within the salt circle).]] 

The salt ring creates a barrier, as I have said, it’s kinda like something that scares spirits and stops them from trespassing. About the tools, when you put something under your pillow, you might have a dream related to it later on or see it in your mind. I can say that it’s a personal experience. I used to hide candies or small toys in my pillow case when I was younger, and I often saw them appearing here and there in my dreams. It was really weird but cool, so I just decided to add that into the urban legend. The smiley face is just a reference to Dream’s avatar, I also think that it looks cute. Finally, the positions of the dolls (sitting at the footboards, facing the corners of the room): From my point of view, said positions are considered to be somewhat “taboo” (geomancy), because corners are usually where ghosts hide. So if we place the dolls that way, they can absorb all the “Yin” into them. I may be right, I may be wrong, but it’s my own setting for the AU. 

[[-When you've got everything sorted out, turn off the lights and carefully get into bed. DO NOT STEP ONTO THE RING. Hide the dream catchers cautiously in your pillow case, because you'll need them later. Close your eyes, whisper aloud: 

"The green green child who lost his mind will return from his slumber to play with me. This is not a plead, this is an order. If you don't come out, your friends shall face the consequences. One, two, three, four little heads shall fall, and blood will paint the ground red."]] 

This is basically taunting and triggering “green child”. 

[[-When you wake up, you will still be in bed, but everything around you will have changed. Take out the knife, the lighter, the dream catchers and bring the iron bar with you, no matter what happens, don’t lose them. The house that you are in will turn into a large maze, and your task is to find the dolls before "green child" catches you.]] 

It’s quite obvious that I would want the game to take place in the dream realm, because it’s literally his nickname. The idea of the maze came from Dream’s “Minecraft Speedrunner VS 4 Hunters REMATCH”, when he arrived in the Nether and decided to dig multiple tunnels to create a maze, which worked really well I gotta say. Mazes are super annoying and disorienting, especially when they are brought into a scary situation such as “The dream escape”.

[[+Do not turn your head at any strange noises other than the signals below. Always look straight foward and think about your goal in this maze.]] 

The first and most important rule of survival: If you get curious, you fucking die. 

[[+The dolls have their own voices and souls, they will make some distinct sounds: For the blue doll, sometimes it will screech (sounds a bit like the wind blowing right by your ears). As for the orange doll, there are usually crackling sounds (like fire) around it (if you are lucky, there will also be a slight burning smell). As for the black doll, it often cries (the crying voice can belong to anyone, from men to women, from the old to the young, even animals as well). Finally, for the cream-coloured doll, you can hear cat-like noises around it. Remember that not only do these audio cues attract you, they also attract "green child".]] 

These dolls are REFERENCES of the four muffinteers, which is why they behave the way they do. George is a loud screamer (straight fact), Sapnap is mostly associated with fire and arson, so the doll’s audio cues are fire crackling noises. About Bad, it’s kind of an interesting story: The friend of Dream (who was supposed to look like BBH) was one of the two who got killed first, but he was only on the verge of dying. He was sobbing and crying all the way when Dream dragged his friends’ bodies to the forest and hung them. He choked to death. This is the main explanation behind his cues: crying sounds. They seem very innocent, yet really creepy and unsettling in certain scenarios. 

[[+Some signs which indicate that "green child" is drawing near: You feel extremely sleepy, your legs become so heavy like you are being chained down and you have difficulty moving. These effects will increase as he gets closer. If this happens, slam the iron bar down and hit it repeatedly with the knife. The echoes will scare "green child" and drive him away. NOTE: Only use this method when he is WAY TOO NEAR you.]] 

These symptoms are something pretty common among us. Somehow, we always feel dizzy and sleepy in our dreams, and we can barely move at all. I’ve had a lot of dreams lately, so I would say that it’s another personal experience of mine. 

[[+"Green child" can also fake other noises to make you disoriented.]] 

During Dream’s manhunts, he has lied so many times in order to confuse/escape the hunters (which worked really well) and later on, the hunters literally freaked out and had to go after him as fast as they could. This one seems a bit normal, but I like to spend my time paying attention to small details, because they help the urban legend feel more attached to its original counterpart. 

[[+Any wound which inflict on you in your dreams will also cause harm to your real body.]] 

If the soul gets hurt, the body will be affected as well and vice versa. This is another common rule of many rituals that I’ve seen before. 

[[+If you hear a voice crying out for help, run away. Run straight back to your starting point, lie down in the middle of the salt ring, and do not move. This is the ONLY case in which you are allowed to turn around and run back to the bedroom in the middle of the game. Lie still until the crying stops.]] 

In George’s urban legend, there are multiple eyes behind his back watching us as we play the game. Those are the eyes of the losers, they light up when the player gets a colour wrong, they cry when the player gets it right. This behaviour is explained as “rejoicing over the pain of others”. If they have to suffer, so do we. They want to see us fail, to see us get swallowed up by the same disgusting fate like they once did. This is the same thing with the aforementioned crying voice. It only has one purpose, one desire, is to lure the player into its sickening trap. 

[[-When you find all of the dolls, bind the dream catchers you have to each of them. If you are not fast enough, as soon as they see each other, they will squeal to call for "green child’s” help. When that happens, not even the iron bar can save you.]] 

The dreamcatchers always go with the teru teru bozu dolls, as I have mentioned above. They are a duo. 

[[-Bring the dolls back to the starting room, place them neatly in the middle of the bed and set them on fire. Remember to burn the dream catchers as well. When it’s all burnt, divide the ashes into 4 piles, scoop them up and place them at the footboards respectively where you originally placed the dolls. Lie down where you were at the beginning, take a deep breath and scream: 

"Masked child, masked child  
I've burnt all your friends.  
Faceless child, faceless child  
It has finally come to an end.  
Crying child, crying child  
How does it feel to be all alone again?"]] 

THIS is exactly why the dream catchers must not be made of iron or steel. I dare you to burn them to ash within five minutes. The clock is always ticking, you don’t have much time left after all the chasing, the running, etc… And cremation is a way to send the souls off to hell (or to heaven, it depends on your imagination). I will also explain some terms here: masked child (implying that Dream wears a mask), faceless child (due to his mask, his identity is hidden, which makes us unable to see his face), crying child (it has connotations of mocking and provoking Dream like when the player first summoned him). 

[[-Carefully scoop the ashes up and put them into 4 separated jars, bring them to a forest far away from your house and bury them at 4 different locations (which must be far from one another). Finally, seal them with the remaining dream catchers (1 for each jar). Throw away everything that you’ve used in the game (salt, knife, iron bar, lighter). This should be done as soon as you wake up.]] 

In horror movies, the longer they leave the problems untouched, the faster they die. And also, the reason why the player has to bury the jars far away from their house and from one another is because the spirits are very aggressive, they are like wild animals, they WILL find a way to get back and haunt the player if they aren’t properly taken care of. 

[[-Make sure that there is nobody at/around the place where you perform the ritual. If your real body is disturbed in the middle of the game, you will die.]] 

Disturbances can cause the weak bonds between the soul and the body to be severed immediately. Think about it like this: When the we’re in our normal dreams, the connection is pretty strong. When we’re in a nightmare, it gets weaker. But when our souls get taken to an entirely different dimension, we can barely hold ourselves together. Do you know that if we suddenly jolt awake, we will feel extremely exhausted and our hearts beat much faster? Yeah, it’s real, I’m not making that up. 

[[-Do not mention the word "dream" or "nightmare" from the beginning to the end of the game.]] 

Have you ever heard of the saying: “Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear”? That’s the inspiration. 

[[-In the maze, you may see many pictures and photographs scattered all around the place. Don't touch them, under no circumstances should you take a peek at them. Ignoring them is the best solution here.]] 

Being curious is just utterly stupid in bloodcurdling situations. Like, if you don’t want to get your eyes gouged out by something terrifying, don’t toy with things you shouldn’t touch. 

[[-The blue doll screams the loudest, the orange one is the most quiet, the black one can hide the best, the cream-coloured one is the fastest runner. Be careful with the blue one, as it often wanders in the area closest to "green child".]] 

Can we all agree that George screams SO loudly? Yeah, for real. About Sapnap, here’s an interesting fact, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not: In the manhunts, he’s a silent predator, Dream’ve got jumped a few times by him already. That trait of his was brought into the AU, turning Sapnap into a sly, cunning hider. In addition to that, his audio cues are also the hardest to spot among the quartet. Bad’s main colour is black, which makes his doll counterpart such an annoying brat when it hides in dark corners. It’s like trying to read a book with black texts in the darkness. And finally, I think that Antfrost’s doll is basically his persona, a cat, so it was fitting to give the doll good flexibility and the ability to run faster than its friends. 

[[-If you accidentally stumble upon a pink doll, pull the knife out, extract a few drops of blood and drip them on its head.]] 

This is just a Technoblade cameo. I thought it would be funny lmao. 

[[-If you suddenly hear a ferocious laughter echoing along with this saying: "Come here [your name]!!!", immediately start running. Run away as fast as your legs can carry you, you must lose him at all costs.]] 

This line is so iconic, I could not scrap it. But seriously, it was really frightening when Dream said that in his manhunts. Were we in the positions of the hunters, we would just shit ourselves, no doubts. 

[[-You only have exactly 1 hour in the maze. If time is up and you still haven't caught all the dolls, "green child" will kill you, no matter how much you struggle against him, resistance is now futile.]] 

The 1 hour timer only works in the maze. Everything that happens before and after that is not counted in (or they are counted separately).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note before I go: Despite being called "green CHILD", he is canonically 21 years old. Yes, he died at that age, and I will explain about it in the next chapter. See you soon.


	5. The backstory of "green child"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory of "green child", the star of "The dream escape". NOTE: In this AU, Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad and Ant don't know about one another. This group of friends are different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILS INDICATING MURDER AND MENTAL ILLNESSES. PLEASE CLICK BACK IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT.

Clay (Dream) is a schizophrenic patient who suffered from paranoia and chronic insomnia. He always said that there was a ghost haunting him in his dreams, and he was afraid to sleep. He thought that it would kill him if he dozed off. His friends were very worried about him, they usually tried to cheer him up and comfort him, they even gave him a dream catcher to help him sleep better. Sadly, at the age of 21, Dream could not take it anymore, he went crazy over the "ghost" and ended up killing two of his friends. The other two were beyond horrified. When one person ran away from Dream, the lunatic proceeded to smash his friend’s head with a mirror and stabbed him to death. The last person was soaked in gasoline and then burned to crisp. Having satisfied his bloodlust, Dream slowly dragged the bodies into the woods near where he lived. He draped white cloths over their heads, tied ropes to the neck of each body, and left them hanging on the trees, dangling like the rain dolls he once kept in his home. At that time, Dream was no longer conscious, he was just frantically wandering deep into the forest, calling and wailing for his friend as he stumbled forward, until he tripped and fell into a defile. The fall wasn't enough to kill him, but it ended up breaking one of his leg, and he starved to death down there. A few days later, the police found the bodies of the four misfortunate friends, but they never found Dream. No one did, and he disappeared just like that...


	6. Hell or Wealth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 1: Hell or Wealth? (HOW) - BadBoyHalo & Skeppy

-Prepare: 4 cards which consist of Jack, Queen, King and Ace, a sharp knife, a sheet of paper with your full name, date/month/year of birth, age, occupation (it’s something similar to a birth certificate), a few candles, a gold coin (or anything with great value for money), a table and 3 chairs.

-The game will take place at 1AM. Turn the lights off, light a candle in each of the four corners of the room, put a candle in front of the doorway and one on the table (this one must not be lit). The first chair, which is your seat, will be facing the entrance, the second chair will be facing you, and the third one will be behind you.

-Put the cards on the table face-down in the right order of Jack - Queen - King - Ace. Hide the knife carefully in your pocket, make sure that it’s not visible.

-Sit still and start chanting:

"As the cloudy sky rains gold

I shall bathe in its silver

As the raging depth calls for blood

I shall fall into its clutch. 

When the angel fell from heaven

His wings were torn in half

Blinded by greed, fooled by wealth

No one caught him, but the fire of hell."

(Read it slowly, but don’t stutter)

-If you hear little fire-crackling noises as if the candle on the table was lit up, then it’s time to open your eyes, and there can be 2 scenarios happening here:

+SCE 1: There is a man dressed in black sitting in front of you, silver is constantly oozing from his lifeless white eyes, his hands are chained and his back is covered in blood. He will offer to sing you a melody, and whether you refuse or not, he will still carry out his action. Your fate has been sealed at this point. The hymn that he sings, to your mundane ears, is like hundreds of thousands, millions of cries of anguished, wretched souls throughout the entire history, they will tear your eardrums out and make your ears explode from the agonizing pressure. Your eyes can’t escape the fate either: you have looked at him, at the fallen angel, he will gouge your eyeballs out and crush them on the spot. Even though you can no longer hear or see, the hymn will continue to torture you, until your organs (brain, spinal cord, liver, lungs, intestines, ...) and your entire body melt into a mass of fleshy slime on the floor.

+SCE 2: There is a man in an elegant blue suit and wears a hat with a dark-coloured veil covering half of his face sitting in front of you. Don't say anything, just calmly push the paper and the gold coin towards him, then quietly wait for him to examine everything. When he takes the exchange and gives the paper back to you, you can speak up.

-You can ask 4 questions related to your career, education, health, love life, past, future ... The person in blue will response with a very meticulous and detailed answer for everything you’ve asked, and after each one, he will flip a card up to mark your remaining number of questions.

-A few notes while playing:

+During the "interview", do not turn around. Always focus on the person in front of you. The empty chair that you have prepared is the seat of the fallen angel.

+Be careful with what you say. Don’t swear, even if it’s just a slip of your tounge, the fallen angel will kill you in any possible way (strangling you to death / ripping your tongue out / breaking your neck /…)

+DO NOT INTERRUPT THE MAN IN BLUE. Please respect him at all times.

-When the fourth question has come to an end, quickly ask one last question before he gets up from his chair:

"How did the angel fall from his grace?"

-This question will startle the person in blue, he will then stare strenuously at the angel sitting behind you. Continue to look at him with persistence, as if you REALLY wanted to know about that story. After a few seconds, the man will sigh and decide to sit still in his place. He will tell you everything about the fallen angel's past. This is when you have to act fast. While he is still passionately going on with the tale, pull the knife that you’ve been hiding out and stab him hard in the chest. Don't hesitate. Stab him over and over again until he falls over and becames nothing but a motionless body on the floor. You don’t have to be worried about the angel at that moment.

-When you remove the man’s hat and black veil, you will see his eyes, which are two orbs of pure blue diamonds, blankly staring at you. Gouge both of them out. They are the key to your wealthy future.

-Incinerate the corpse of the man in blue and throw everything including the candles, the knife, the cards and the piece of paper into the flame as well. They will turn into ashes and vanish soon afterward.

-Sell the diamonds as soon as possible. If you keep them for too long, the fallen angel will come for your life.

*NOTE:

-The granularity of the answer depends on the value of the exchange you use.

-If you reveal the knife too soon, the man in blue will scream for the angel and he will slaughter you on the spot.

-If you don't prepare the third chair, the chance of the angel appearing in the seat in front of you after starting the ritual is 100%.

-Depending on how you choose to interact with the person wearing the suit, the outcome will change:

+You don’t kill him: "The interview" will end, everything positive that he has told you about your future will happen accordingly, and the negative factors will be changed more or less or even eradicated completely.

+You choose to kill him and take his eyes away: Same as above, but you receive more luck in life. Your life will not go downhill in at least 15 years after you’ve sold the diamonds successfully.  
+You let him finish the whole story: You’ve already known too much for a mortal, you have to perish. Rest assured, your soul will not go to heaven.

-All questions after the fourth one (except for the "How did the angel fall from his grace?" one) are counted as breaking the rules of the game. The person in blue will still calmly answer you until the end, but when everything is done, the angel will chop each of your fingers off, corresponding to the number of violating questions. What if you ask more than 10 after the first ones? The angel will simply cut your body into pieces, from organs (eyes, heart, lungs, liver, kidneys,…) to bones (spine, ribs, clavical,…), feel free to list them.

-Once you’ve chosen to kill the man in blue, there's no way back. Do not hesitate, just a split second you stop to reconsider your "humane" action is enough for the fallen angel to break your neck like a piece of chalk.

-ALEATORY QUESTION (counted as 1 of 4 valid questions): "Where did Zak and Darryl go?"

+SCE 1: The atmosphere around you grows darker. This is the only case where the person in blue pulls out a knife and stabs you to death.

+SCE 2: The person wearing the suit muses and then replies: "None of your fucking business.". At this point you can hear the angel hissing angrily, and all of the candles in the room will suddenly get blown out. "The interview" will end immediately, with the two of them disappearing.

+SCE 3: The person in the suit ignores you.

+SCE 4: The person in the suit replies: "I hope he is somewhere happier without me."

+SCE 5: "Here.". You will vomit blood and die right after receiving this answer.

+SCE 6: The fallen angel replies: "Hell." and rips your heart out of your chest.


	7. Arson arson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: MAJOR ANIMAL (PET) ABUSE, GORE, IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THESE, PLEASE CLICK BACK NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 1: Arson arson (A2) - Sapnap

-Make sure you have 2 or more pets, the more you love them the better, besides, you will need to prepare a few things for the game: 2 coils of rope, gasoline (oil or alcohol is fine, as long as it’s flammable), a box of matches or lighter, white cloth, candle wax (cut from red candles), wood chips (must be natural wood, preferably oak), a sharp knife, a candle. In this tutorial, I will only refer to 2 pets. 

-Mix wax crumbs and wood chips together, soak them in gasoline, then put this mixture into a bag so that it’s convenient to carry. 

-The game starts on the first day of March, at 0:00. 

-Take your pets into a forest, with a prerequisite that there used to be a wildfire breaking out in (near) there. While you are walking, strew some crumbs from the bag that you have prepared from the beginning along the way, this should be done as soon as you’ve reached the edge of the forest. Turn on your GPS to see how far you've come. Stop as soon as you are 1000 meters deep into the forest. 

-Find a large rock (you have to be able to pick it up and move it), use the knife to carve the word "Arson" into it, and the cut has to be as clean as possible. 

-Leash your pets to a nearby tree. Strew the wax crumbs and wood chips mixture into a closed circle around where they sit, this circle should also be big enough for you to stand inside. 

-Pick the rock up and smash it against your pets’ heads. Make them scream as loudly as possible. Do not hold back, hit them with every bit of strength you’ve got, hit them repeatedly on their bodies, their feet, their tails, their faces, their heads. Don’t stop, until they’ve become a pile of tattered flesh on the ground. 

-Spread the white cloth out, use your pets’ blood to write the following onto it: 

"I dare you, foul soul, the one who does not cherish the lives of animals, the one who loves to see everything burn to dust, the one who laughs on others' misery, I dare you to show up and face me." 

-Wrap your pet's remains in that piece of cloth after it's done, soak the sack in gasoline and hang it on a tall tree branch. Carve the word "Ignis" into the tree trunk and light the sack on fire. 

-Run back to the circle as fast as you can, take a deep breath, and scream: 

"You are no God, you are merely a mortal, who cannot live with the pathetic truth that is your self. Such a coward! Such a liar! May the raging fire of Hell devour you whole!" 

-If you suddenly hear the horrific shrieks of your two pets echoing all around you, that means you’ve succeeded. Stand still, don't move. Keep your guard up while waiting for the sack of flesh to stop burning. At this point, you will able to see a figure slowly approaching you. He is the "fiery corpse", who has half of his face being devoured by the searing fire, who will join “the game” with you tonight. 

-You will have quite a bit of time to run because the first thing "fiery corpse" targets are not you, but the messed up bodies of your pets (he will try to take them down and eat them). Don't just stand there and stare at him, take all the opportunities you’ve got and run into the woods. Remember to hold the candle in your hands at all times. 

-A few notes while playing: 

+The total amount of time you have to survive in the forest is 2 hours. You have 3 “lives” altogether. When you get caught for the first time, one of your limbs will be burned. Getting caught for the second time, half of your face will be burned. Getting caught for the third time, your whole body will burst into flames. You won’t stop burning until every last bit of you has crumbled into ash. 

+When “fiery corpse" is finished with his feast, he will immediately chase after you, you cannot attack or fight him off. 

+Always keep the candle that you are holding in your hands in an unignited state. "Fiery corpse" is particularly fond of the scent of burning things and will move faster when he detects one. 

+Some signs which indicate that “fiery corpse" is drawing near: The candle you’re bringing along suddenly lights up, giving off a strong scent (like the smell of burning corpses). Once the candle has been lit, the only way to put it out is by using your own blood. 

+How to deceive "fiery corpse" in a short time: Burn a few dried leaves or sticks. However, this is not recommended because "fiery corpse" is insanely fast, the amount of time you need to finish the decoy is enough for him to catch up. It's best to light a match and toss it onto the ground and pray for it to make something catch on fire. 

+DO NOT RUN OUT OF THE FOREST. It is the only place that can restrain “fiery corpse’s” monstrous powers. 

+During the game, "fiery corpse" is deadly quiet, so don't try to listen for his footsteps. You will need to focus more on surviving. 

-Some obstacles that you may encounter: 

+You run into a lost person who keeps begging you to help them get rid of “that freaky thing chasing after them". In this situation, pull your knife out and stab them to death immediately. That is not a human. 

+You hear human cries/laughter/screams / (...) coming from a certain direction: DO NOT run that way. If it's the path right in front of you, TURN LEFT and run as fast as your legs can carry you. Don’t stop until you can no longer hear the echoes. You are safe for now. 

+You get blocked by a strange animal (it usually takes the shape of a large wolf or fox) with jet-black fur and bloodshot eyes: This is a case of force majeure, you have to light the candle, swing it at the creature and shout: "The fiery corpse is on the hunt!" until it gets scared and retreats into the woods. After that, put the fire out right away. 

+You stumble upon a guy with a large, hollow gap in his chest (right where his heart is supposed to be) walking in the opposite direction of you: STAND STILL. DO NOT MOVE. Hold your breath, and wait for him to walk away. He won't harm you, as long as you stay calm. 

+Your candle burns out completely: That marks you dead right on the spot. You’d better choose a candle that is big enough and can last for at least 2 hours. 

-If you somehow manage to survive those 2 horrifying hours, congratulations. Return to your starting point (where the circle is). Take the other coil of rope out, tie it into a noose, and hang it on the tree with the word "Ignis" carved into it at the beginning. Speak out loud: 

"I have won, Sapnap, your little game is over. It's time to take your punishment." (3 times) 

-This time, “fiery corpse” will appear, but he will no longer be chasing you. He will walk over to the noose, grab it, and then hang himself. His whole body will burst into raging flames, you have to cover your ears and turn away right then, don't look at him or listen to his agonizing screams before he dies. 

-Gather the ashes of the “fiery corpse", put them into a jar then bring it back home. This “powder” possesses a vigorous self-ignition ability. You just need to take a small amount of it, scatter it anywhere (or throw it at anyone), and then shout: "Arson arson, ignite!”. Fire will immediately break out and CANNOT be extinguished until the subject has completely been burned to dust. Unfortunately, the effect of the ashes only lasts until the end of March, but if it’s already past midnight on the 31st and you still haven't used up “fiery corpse’s" ashes, you will be burned to death. 

* NOTE: 

-“Fiery corpse’s” powder still works when inhaled, mixed into drinks, or injected into the bloodstream. 

-If you die in the forest, the “fiery corpse" will eat feast on your dead body. 

-Don't think that preventing the candle from burning is an easy task. “Fiery corpse" is extremely ferocious, his appearance/aura will cause the candle to constantly burst into flames. 

-Things that are forbidden in the game: 

+Splashing water on "fiery corpse". 

+Trying to communicate with "fiery corpse". 

+Running out of the forest. 

+Faking your pets (the animals that you bring along are not YOUR pets). 

+Turning around to look behind your back too many times. 

-WARNING: "Fiery corpse" can “rebirth” from his ashes anytime, anywhere, no matter how much of the “powder” you have used. As long as you haven’t used it up, he will be able to come back to life and kill you. 

-Side note: There is a small chance that when time is up, “fiery corpse” will continue to chase after you for an additional 30 minutes. You have been warned.


	8. November Guitarist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 2: November Guitarist (NVGT) - Wilbur Soot

-In the middle of the night, bring an oil lamp, or a candle (it must not be a flashlight) to a huge library in the city. Break into it, but you have to go through the main door. 

-As soon as you step inside, close the doors and light the oil lamp up. You will have to sing a short melody, it doesn't matter how you set the lyrics to music, as long as they sound melancholy. 

"Sing me a song, November Guitarist  
Sing me a tune, something you can't resist.  
Drifting to sleep, slowly and softly  
Now sing to me, your unfinished symphony. 

Play your guitar, November Guitarist  
"Never meant to be", as you have said it.  
Do you remember, or did you forget?  
Words of a traitor, the one you called "Eret".  
Look at you now, November Guitarist  
Past seems unclear, drowned in mist.  
But now it's time for you to choose,  
Move forward, or be left in the blues..." 

-Continue to repeat this song along the way (keep your pace slow and steady). At this point you will feel like the road ahead is getting longer and much darker, but don't worry, you are entering the "world" of November guitarist. Don't speed up, if you run, your legs will immediately get amputated. 

-Some useful notes for you when you’re on your way: 

+You are not allowed to stop or run away for any reason apart from the special scenarios below.

+Do not take any books off the shelf or read them. If you accidentally move a book, put it back right away, close your eyes and say: "I am sincerely sorry for disturbing your sleep, my dear friends. It was foolish of me to do so, please forgive me". Stand still, wait until you hear a small whisper: "You moron ..." passing by your ear a little while afterwards, you can safely open your eyes and continue your journey. In case you hear nothing in the next 5 to 10 minutes, you are surely going to die. Now, running is not going to help. 

+Sometimes there is a gap between the books on the shelf. No matter how close you can hear someone calling for you, DON'T turn your head towards the source of the noise. November guitarist is a special soul, he attracts a lot of spirits, which also means that you are being stalked by them. 

+Protect the lamp at all costs. Don’t let it die out. It’s the only thing that can protect you in this place. 

+You suddenly hear the doors flinging open, accompanied by the voice of a woman shouting angrily: "What are you doing here? You petty little thief! Leave now or I will report you to the police, I'm a librarian here!". There's no one like that, don't take her word for it. Stay quiet and keep walking. If she still tries to threaten you, or even walks up to you afterwards, JUST IGNORE HER. DON'T TURN AROUND, NO MATTER WHAT SHE DOES OR SAYS. That "librarian" won't be able to hurt you if you choose to neglect her.

+You hear someone whisper: "What a lovely song, will you sing something else for me?". Immediately reply: "No, I can't, I'm sorry."

+The road in front of you suddenly becomes wrecked, demolished, there are corpses lying everywhere with their internal organs, flesh and blood scattered all over the place, as if they’ve been blown to pieces. This is the only case in which you are allowed to turn around and run away. Get out of there as fast as you can, before “that thing” catches you and makes you suffer the same fate like the others. 

+You are only allowed to sing November guitarist's song. Anything other than that is strictly forbidden. 

-If you have successfully survived that long in this disturbing dimension, congratulations. You will know where your end is, as soon as you see the silhouette of a young man sitting on the ground with a guitar in his arms and playing music softly. But you don't seem to hear anything. Anyway, don't pay too much attention to those trivial things. 

-Sit down with your legs crossed, facing November guitarist. Place the lamp in front of you. 

-Greet him: "Good evening, Wil. My mind is quite troubled right now, can you listen to me for a moment, please?". Those who are deeply in need of November guitarist’s help will have the sincerity embedded in their words. If your words sound too fake, he won't answer you. 

-If November guitarist stops playing the guitar, looks up and tells you: "The song that you were singing is very lovely, I like it a lot..." then you should be able to move on. He has accepted to listen to you, open your heart, tell him about all the sadness, the phobias, the painful memories that have been haunting you for so long. Tell him everything, don’t hide your feelings. 

-After you've finished your story, November guitarist will say: "I'm so sorry for what you've gone through... You don't deserve any of that". At this point, he will let go of the guitar, revealing something which looks like a hilt on his chest. It is actually a sword that pierces right through the chest of November guitarist. All you have to do is to grab it and pull it out of his chest. He will let out a pained cry and collapse. You can hear a faint “Thank you…” ringing in your ears as everything happens right in front of your eyes. 

-Hold the sword tightly and stab it right in the middle of your chest. You will feel your heart ache a little, but the pain will go away quickly, and you will fall into a state of “temporary death”. What happens next depends on what you’ve said: 

+The sadness is real and you are badly haunted by them: You will wake up in your house, but all the bad memories that you’ve confessed to November guitarist will disappear as if they never existed in the first place. Psychological / physical scars will be removed as well. 

+The sadness that you’ve talked about is too mediocre and trivial (losing a little money, breaking up with your lover in a completely normal situation, getting poor grades, falling off your bike, being scolded for a few times,...): You will still wake up at home, but there will be multiple gaps in your memories (many parts of your memories are erased, making your mind incomplete, fragmented and corrupted). 

+The sadness is all fake: One, you will die as soon as you stab yourself with the sword and become a lost soul, forever stuck in the "world" of November guitarist. Two, you will survive, but your memories will gradually shatter over time and crumble into nothingness, this phenomenon cannot be cured or prevented. The rate of dementia will get faster and faster until you can no longer remember anything, not even how to breathe properly. Normally, in just over 2 years, you will have completely lost all your memories. 

* Note: 

-There is a very, VERY small chance that in the first scenario, when November guitarist sympathizes with your situation, he will give you an opportunity to start over, with a completely new life. You will still remember who you were in your "previous life", but none of the painful memories will remain. 

-This ritual can only be performed on November 16th every year. 

-You won’t remember anything other than where you went to see November guitarist. 

-You are never allowed to enter the library where you’ve performed the ritual ever again.


	9. Follow the fox tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 2: Follow the fox tail (FTFT) - Fundy

-Prepare: A rooster with white feathers, a sharp knife, fresh blood from a living person (about 1 liter), a bag (or a backpack), matches (or a lighter), alcohol, multiple weapons and tools for traps (depending on your plans and ideas), a spear with an aciculated and durable tip. 

-Bring the chicken into a forest, keep walking until you come across a natural stream (or river) there. Kneel down on the brookside, take the knife out, slit the neck of the chicken and then plunge its head into the water. 

-Hold on to the fowl firmly and start calling out loud: 

"Little fox, little fox, are you still scared of the haunting past? Are you still afraid of being the monster? You nasty, freaky creature, you never desevered to exist."  
-Wait a little bit before continuing:  
"The chasing game shall begin tonight. I am the hunter, you are my prey. Having nine lives won't save you from my blade." (5 times)  
-If you succeed, the whole dead body of the chicken will begin to twitch violently, its white feathers will gradually turn into a disgusting shade as red as blood. Yank its head off and throw the body down the stream. 

-You might see a shadowy creature appear on the other side of the stream. It looks like a fox, with three bright, sharp eyes glowing in the dark. This is when the game officially begins. You have to chase after the animal right away. 

-Before sunrise, you must catch the Kumiho 9 times in total. Out of them, the first 8 times will be like a normal “tag”, but each time you successfully capture it, you'll have to kill it in a different way. 8 deaths correspond to 8 ways of dying. 

-Some notes about the Kumiho and its game: 

+The fox is a fast runner and also extremely sharp-eared, so it is essential to be quiet and calm while catching it. 

+Every time the Kumiho dies, you have to cut off its tail and put it in your backpack. In the next rounds, the fox will become slyer and more hostile, it will attempt to get tail(s) back from you in any possible way. You should always stay alert and keep them close to yourself. 

+Killing the fox by stabbing it to death with different tools is only counted as one elimination method. This is also similar to using multiple guns. 

+If the Kumiho suddenly attacks you, splash the human blood on it. Although this is quite unlikely to happen, you should not be too wasteful of the blood that you’re carrying around. 

-You should complete the first rounds about 1 hour before sunrise. In the final round (aka the ninth one), you will suddenly pass out and wake up by a large, shallow lake. All of the tools at this moment, except for the spear, are useless. Leave them on the shore, take the weapon and swim to the middle of the lake. The water is usually waist-high only, but the surrounding areas are incredibly muddy, you will hardly ever see the bottom. 

-The Kumiho is extremely aggressive and dangerous now. You have to kill it with the spear before it bites you to death and tear every single bit of flesh off your body. 

-Tips for the ninth round: 

+If random splashes and strong movements suddenly appear in a certain area of water, don’t pay attention to them. The Kumiho is a sinister creature, it will try to deceive you. 

+Do not stab blindly and frantically. You must stay calm. 

+Keep your balance at all costs. The Kumiho will try to pull you into the water so that it can attack you with ease and drown you. 

+The signs which indicate that the Kumiho is drawing near are the sounds of light splashing. Quiet, easily drowned-out noises are the most important ones. 

-If you manage to stab the Kumiho to death, cut off its tail and put it in the bag with the other ones. 

-Bring them back to where you first started the game, make a fire and then burn the tails one by one. Collect the ashes and scatter them into the stream. At the same time, slowly whisper: 

"Farewell, Vulpecula, may your nine lives serve a better purpose to another. May you rest now, cursed one, for I shall cherish your little blessing." 

-When you win the game of the Kumiho, a three-eyed fox tattoo will appear on your wrist, with 9 tails representing the 9 years of life that will be added to your lifespan. 

*NOTE: 

-You can start the game at any time you want, as long as it falls between midnight and before 6 am. 

-The Kumiho has two forms: One is a small fox (used during the first 8 rounds), the other one is a beast-like form (used in the final round, approximately 1m8 / 5.9ft high). 

-If you are unable to collect all 9 tails before the sun rises, you will get dragged into the stream and drowned to death by the Kumiho. 

-For every tail stolen back by the fox, you lose a year of your lifespan. 

-WARNING: The 9 years that you receive will be taken away from any human being on Earth, you cannot choose or gain the identity of that person in advance. They can be anyone, from strangers you have never met to your loved ones such as parents, siblings, grandparents, etc... 

-The unfortunate one will also have a small tattoo, it will appear on the back of their neck. Instead of 9 tails, the fox has 9 "X’s" around it.


	10. Devil's dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: MENTIONS OF MURDER AND CANNIBALISM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 2: Devil's dinner (DD) - Jschlatt

-Kidnap 2 people you hate (or 2 people with a criminal record). Make sure to cut their vocal cords off. 

-The place where you summon Devil must at least be a neat, decent house. You have to welcome him in the most formal manner ever, because he is extremely difficult and somewhat a “perfectionist”. Use a blunt weapon to smash the head of one of the two sacrifices, cut off their legs, arms, and head. 

-As for the other one, tie them up like a roasted pig. You can break their limbs, but please don't let them die.

-Drain all the blood from the corpse and then fill two wine glasses and two small bowls with it. They will serve the purpose of “wine” and “appetizer soup” at Devil's feast. 

-Some parts of the sacrifice which are required in the three main dishes: eyes, tongue, small intestines, liver, thigh meat, biceps (or calf) meat. It's up to you how to cook them, as long as they turn out to be delicious and eye-catching.

-Set the banquet table with plates, bows, eating utensils (knives, forks, spoons, etc…), napkins and candles. Don’t forget to serve the “soup” and the “wine”.

-Aim a gun at the other sacrifice’s mouth and pull the trigger. Keep shooting until they are finally dead and their head becomes nothing but a gory mess of blood, brains and flesh (using a silencer is recommended). Use their blood to draw a closed circle around the dining table, make sure to keep some distance between the line and the chairs.

-Wash yourself carefully, put the best clothes you have on and sit down at the table. Light the candles up, close your eyes and begin to invite the Devil to your “banquet”:

"From the depths of Hell, I invite you to my humble feast. Dine with me, dear O'Devil, like two old friends enjoying their lovely treat. Worry not, my Lord, for I shall not mistreat you like those ignorant fools. With my sincerity, I wish for your arrival."

-When you re-open your eyes, there will be a man dressed in an elegant suit sitting in front of you. He has gleaming, aurous eyes and a pair of goat horns carved with delicate golden patterns on his head. He goes by many names, but we will just call him “Devil”.

-Devil will greet you with an endearing tone in his voice, and you must bow in return. Don't say a word, no matter how many questions he asks you. Sit still while he eats, DO NOT touch anything until he invites you to.

-At that moment, there are 2 scenarios which can happen:

+SCE 1: If you decline the Devil's invitation, he will stop eating and put the cutleries down on his plate. He will calmly ask you: "Why did you turn down my offer?". No matter what excuses you make now, he will kill you. You have already insulted the Devil long enough.

+SCE 2: If you accept the Devil's invitation and eat the food, he will be very pleased with you. To express his gratitude for your wonderful hospitality, the Devil will give you and your next 3 generations of descendants a prosperous, affluent life. But once you’ve put that piece of meat in your mouth, your soul will belong to him. This means that neither can you escape from Devil’s grasp nor be free after death. You will soon end up as a lost soul and suffer from eternal torment.

-When the party is finally over, smash all the dishes, destroy the cutleries and bury them along with the other two corpses. From now on, you will have to go to that "grave" everyday, light a candle on the ground and say:

"Burn in hell, you disgusting, filthy creatures, and don't you ever come back to me again. This is where we part our ways, swines."

*NOTE:

-If you displease the Devil, then the next “feast” will be yourself. He will eat you alive, right on the spot.

-If you've ever eaten lamb (mutton) or chevon, Devil will scoff and sneer at you: "You are such a fucking disgrace.". Then, the spirits of the people you have slaughtered for the feast will tear you apart to avenge their "master". 

-If you have committed cannibalism, intentionally or unintentionally, Devil will not dine with you. You will never be able to summon him.

-The blood ring is the only thing that can protect you from the vengeful spirits. While you are still partaking of the feast with the Devil, you must not step out of it. 

-Despite the fact that you have to remain quiet during the “banquet”, there are still some questions you MUST answer if asked by the Devil:

+"What is your name, my lovely host?" –Answer: "It's not something you should know." 

+"Who are you, my dear?" –Answer: "Nobody." 

+"How does it feel to hear them scream?" –Answer: "Like a bloody melody to the mundane ears of a human being." 

+"Desperation is truly something wonderful, isn't it?" –Answer: "I wouldn't say the same." 

+"Are you guilty?" –Answer: "I am not."

-Devil detests children. Don't serve a baby’s meat to him, it won't end well.


	11. King or Traitor / The King's betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 2: King or Traitor (KOT) / The King's betrayal (KB) - Eret

-Prepare:

+A table which must be decorated in a luxurious way.

+2 chairs which are positioned to face each other.

+3 candles as your only source of light (you must not turn on the lights or use a flashlight during the game) and place them neatly in the center of the table.

+A knife (it will be more preferable if the handle is gilded).

+Your greatest pride (if it is a human or an animal, rip their heart out) placed on an elegant ceramic plate.

-Right at midnight, dress yourself properly, but you are only allowed to wear black and put a small black pin on your chest (the kind that people often use when their family has a funeral). Sit down in your chair, light the candles and start calling out loud:

"Eret, Eret  
The greatest King, the fallen King  
I'll trade my soul  
For your majestic crown."  
(3 times) 

Or

"Eret, Eret  
The dishonored traitor  
I'll trade my crown  
For the betrayed."  
(3 times)

+Note: Stress on the word “crown”.

-If you summon him by using the first way (the King), a well-dressed man who wears a beautifully gilded crown along with dark sunglasses will appear and sit down in the other chair, facing you. Courteously offer up the sacrifice that you have prepared to him. It is certain that he will not accept it. Don't worry, you'll be fine, and right after that, he will ask you a question:

"So, my dearest emissary, what do you offer in return for my nobility?"

*There are two ways to respond to him:

-The first way: Answer without hesitance: "My soul". Immediately grab the knife that you’ve put on the table previously and stab yourself in the heart. Of course, you will die. From here, there are two scenarios which can happen:

+He accepts your soul: You will become a phantom with an imperial status just like the King. In addition to that, he will protect 3 of the people you love the most from death (they won’t have to be afraid to die from any NATURAL cause, however, the King cannot protect them from the impacts of other SUPERNATURAL elements).

+He does not accept your soul: What a pity, it seems that your soul is way too valueless compared to the exquisite crown of the King. Your death will be in vain.

-The second way: Answer without hesitance: "Your soul". Immediately snatch the knife (you must grab it BEFORE him) and stab the King right in his heart. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MISS. Take the crown from him. With it, you won’t have to fear of any kind of diseases in the world until you die.

-IMPORTANT NOTE:

+YOU MUST NOT FALTER WHEN KILLING THE KING. He can absolutely fight back and kill you.

+After killing him, you always have to carry the knife on your person, because the vengeful spirits will constantly stalk you to avenge their fallen King.

-If you summon him by using the second way (the Traitor), an elegant man who wears a black suit will appear with a smile on his lips. However, he doesn't wear any sunglasses at all, revealing his pupilless white eyes. DO NOT stare into them, otherwise your soul will be devoured.

-Similar to the first way, when the Traitor sits down in his chair, offer up the sacrifice to him. This time, he will accept it.  
-There will also be two scenarios that can happen here:

+That pride of yours is not enough to replace the Traitor's stripped crown. He will guide the vengeful souls to you and they will torture you to death.

+The pride that you’ve offered up to him turns into a new golden crown. He will betray all the other souls and give you a small glass bottle. Inside it is the blood of an ancient god in the old world of the Traitor. Drink it, and you'll become immortal (unless you are killed by supernatural forces). However, this situation almost never happens, because most things in the human world are meaningless to an outer god like him. The only way for the Traitor to accept this offering is probably to make him feel how much you treasure it.

-Additional question: "Do you feel regret?"

+SCE 1: You will be able to see the horror on the King's face, but he will quickly ignore your question. The game continues normally.

+SCE 2: He replies: "No" and you will be torn to pieces by the vengeful spirits for insulting their King.

+SCE 3: He replies: "Yes, the burden remains forever, weighing down on my shoulders, but I cannot change the past.". Shortly after that, the King will disappear. The game is over.

+SCE 4: He looks at you, doesn't say anything and then leaves. From this point onwards, your whole life will be cursed by illnesses and suffering.

+SCE 5: He says: "I regret everything. After all, it was never meant to be.”

*NOTE:  
-Even if you summon the King or the Traitor, there's still a chance that the other one will appear.

-There's no need to hide the knife, he doesn't care about it.

-If the decoration of the table or the way you dress looks too “offensive” , Traitorous King won’t even bother to show up. Instead, the vengeful spirits will come to kill you on his behalf.

-FOR THE LAST TIME: Traitorous King CANNOT protect you from any type of SUPERNATURAL forces, demons, black magic, etc... out there. He can only fight off such things as death from old age, death from diseases, etc... Those are what we call "NATURAL causes".


	12. The Angel that we worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 3: The Angel that we worship (TATWW) -Philza

-First of all, make a wooden doll (the material must be natural wood). It doesn't have to be pretty, as long as it has a head, a body, 2 legs, 2 arms, and 2 eyes. Attach 6 wings to its back, this is the only part you have to trim beautifully and elaborately, and the wings have to be made from black geese feathers. For the eyes, draw two single dashed lines, then apply red paint so that it looks like two rows of tears running down the doll's chin. You can weave a kimono as well, but the only type of fabric you are allowed to use is black and dark green silk. Name it "天使" (Tenshi), then carve "深紅の天使" on its chest. Giving the doll a name shows how much you respect the god, and can increase your chances of successfully summoning him.

-The entirety of the ritual will take place at your present school. Find a place that is absolutely unoccupied and quiet, make sure no one knows about it except for you, as it will be the place where you set up the altar for "Tenshi".

-The layout of the shrine:

+About the altar structure: It is like the altar for the god of wealth, with the pedestal, the roof, the 2 side walls and the back wall made of the same wood that you’ve used to make the doll.

+The doll will be placed in the middle of the altar.

+In front of the doll is a small bowl of incense. On each side of the bowl, place a candle and a flower pot.

-Every day, at 6 pm, go to the altar, bring 3 joss sticks and 6 flowers. You can also bring some offerings, if you want to. First, put 3 flowers in each vase and light the 2 candles. With the candle on the left, say: "One for Death". With the candle on the right, say: "One for Life". Burn incense and prostrate 3 times, then place them into the small bowl.

-If you have offerings, place them in a brand-new and beautiful porcelain (or ceramic) plate, right in front of the incense bowl. Some of the things you should prioritize when offering up to "Tenshi": berries, camellia, apricot, white chrysanthemum, peony, cornflower, rice cake, mochi, green tea (tea leaves or powder). All types of offerings, candles and flowers must be replaced every day before 6 pm.

-For 1 hour straight, you have to kneel in front of the altar, put your hands together and pray to "Tenshi". Sincerely implore him to appear, beg him to help you, tell him how much you have suffered and how much pain you have had to endure, tell him you need his guidance and salvation, ...

-After an hour has passed, say: "I mourn for your salvation, I mourn for your presence, dear lord Crimson Angel". Kowtow to "Tenshi" 3 times, then you can get up and leave.  
-If you miss a day of visiting the shrine, the whole ritual will be in vain. There is nothing you can do to salvage it, so remember to come to "Tenshi" regularly at all costs.

-Being able to meet 深紅の天使 (Crimson Angel) completely depends on your luck, because he is a very difficult person. But once you’ve succeeded, you will fall asleep and have a dream of yourself in the middle of a busy crowd. Your objective now is to follow the trail of Crimson Angel: the black feathers with a small diamond symbol on them. If you lose him now, you will wake up.

-If you somehow manage to find Crimson Angel, tell him: "I am the one who has been seeking for your aid, please lend me your power, my lord and saviour". He will smile at you and present an antique balance scale before your eyes: on the left plate is a knife; on the right plate is a small round box with intricately carved patterns. The choice is now yours.

+The knife represents 死の天使 (Shi no tenshi), “the Angel of Death”. When you choose it, shout out the name of the person you want to torture to death. You will wake up with nothing in your hands. "Shi no tenshi" will haunt that person for the rest of their life, deprive them of all luck and happiness, torment and bury them alive under immeasurable misery until their time on earth is finally up. For example, if the person you choose to curse has 40 years left to live, then "Shi no tenshi" will do everything in his powers to prevent them from dying before those 40 years are over. No matter what they do, “the Angel of Death” will make sure that they have to suffer.

+The box represents 守護天使 (Shugo tenshi), “the Guardian Angel”. When you choose it, you will wake up with a necklace in your hand. Its pendant, a heart-shaped red ruby, is embraced by metallic wings that look like those of an angel. You must carry it with you at all times, DO NOT LOSE IT OR GIVE IT TO ANYONE ELSE. "Shugo tenshi" will protect you from any sort of danger for once only. All you have to do is to take out the necklace, extract a few drops of blood (3 to be exact) and drip them onto the ruby, and then he will appear. However, if you lose the necklace or give it away, "Shugo tenshi" will come back and kill you.

*NOTE:

-“Shi no tenshi" cannot be revoked or forced to change his target. Once you have made up your mind, the fate of the cursed one will immediately be sealed.

-"Shugo tenshi" cannot protect you from self-inflicted accidents or mishaps that you’ve directly caused (namely suicide attempts), illnesses or death from old age. On the other hand, he can fight off all kinds of black magic, phantoms, demons, etc... that are haunting you and everything else that is harmful to you.

-Crimson Angel, or "Shinku no tenshi", can only be summoned once in a person's lifetime. Be wise and consider with caution about what you can do with "Shi no tenshi" and "Shugo tenshi".

-You MUST NOT eat any of the offerings. All flowers, candles and offerings must be cremated after each time you visit the shrine.

-The more effort you put into making the doll and preparing for the act of worshipping, the more likely it is to succeed.

-DO NOT tell anyone about what you’ve done, otherwise "Shinku no tenshi" will disappear.

-If the location of the altar is disturbed, Crimson Angel will slaughter you.

-If the person you’ve chosen to curse has a lover / wife / husband / crush / fiance / fiancée / etc..., then "Shi no tenshi" will torment them as well.

-If you use "Shugo tenshi" against a "Shi no tenshi" that is haunting you, both you and the other summoner will be killed instantly. This is very unlikely to happen, but that doesn't mean it's impossible.


	13. De Mistgebürt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 3: De Misgebürt - Ranboo

In Germany, people are still whispering to one another about the story of "De Mistgebürt": a strange creature with a human-like appearance that roams the land, regardless of day and night. "De Mistgebürt" is the euphemism of the term "Die Missgeburt", which means "freak" in German. Some say it is as tall as a pine tree (over 5 meters), while others claim that its head can completely bump up against the ceiling (approximately 3 meters 10). Its whole body is covered in jet black fur, with a few patchy (and somewhat off-color) white parts on its right side.

There are multiple versions of "De Mistgebürt", but they all have one thing in common, which is this creature’s undying obssession with kidnapping living things. It will try to capture animals and keep them "as pets" forever. The reason why people say “forever” is because once an animal has been taken away, they will never be able to find any whereabouts of them again. Not a feather, not a piece of skin, not a fang, nothing at all. From small animals such as chickens, dogs, cats, birds, mice to larger ones such as cows, pigs, buffaloes, and sheep, none of them can escape the sharp eyes of that freaky creature.

"I saw it with my own eyes.", a resident living in the suburbs shared. “It was lanky, and the dazzling mismatched red-green eyes kept staring into my house from the darkness. Dane was playing with Ellis in the backyard at the time. I was feeling real’ off, so I took the shotgun and ran out to find them as fast as I could. But that damned thing was faster than me, when I managed to reach the door, I heard Dane howl miserably. It took Ellis, and Dane was hurled into a corner, with one of her hind legs broken...”

Not only one, but many people have blamed the disappearance of their beloved pets on De Mistgebürt's head. There were even people who insisted on having seen the thing tossing a wolf to the ground like throwing a bag of rice...

Of course, all of these “pet thefts” had to come to an end at some points or began to die down, at least, that's what happened until De Mistgebürt suddenly decided to "change its enthusiasm" to abducting humans.

The subjects that this creature targets do not have any limitation in terms of age, gender, race, etc... In particular, the majority of people captured by De Mistgebürt have the same characteristics: blue/green eyes. The thing doesn’t seem to hate crowded places, as it can easily lurk in dark corners of the cities and behind lush, tall trees (or even bushes) of the remote countryside areas. Once it has locked its eyes on a "prey", it will find any possible way to isolate and kidnap them.


	14. Sinner's color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vol 3: Sinner's color (SC) - Purpled

Purpled (or as we call him now: “Sinner's color”) is a spirit accumulated from one's guilt. He’s the embodiment/incarnation of our “wrongdoings", created by actual sinners who have committed crimes and innocent people who cannot stop tormenting themselves in a sense of guilt. 

He always appears at night, while the victim is sleeping, in the form of a faint, distorted purple shadow, almost like a ghost. Sinner's color has many ways to approach the victim, from entering through the main door to going through the window, forming on the ceiling, creeping in through the ventilation duct, etc... Initially, he only looks like a mirage imprinted on the wall, but as he gets closer, the ghost gradually becomes more and more clear, somewhat similar to a three-dimensional entity. 

First, Sinner's color will immobilize the victim's entire body as if they were suffering from sleep paralysis, and then slowly sit down on their chest. He will take a knife out of his pocket and begin to carve numerous confessions onto the victim. Depending on the intensity of the crimes/guilt, the number of words and sentences will increase, along with the depth of the scars. The most terrible thing is: the victims of Sinner's color are fully awake and conscious during the entire process. Every cut of the knife, every bit of pain seeps into all corners of their brain, but they can’t even scream or struggle. As soon as the ghost is done with his “work”, he will disappear. Sinner's color will no longer torture the victim if they confess/make the guilt go away.

The only way to get rid of Sinner's color (Purpled) is to knit a small red wool pouch, get a piece of purple silk and write the following words on it: ““αμαρτίες” (or “ᓭ╎リᓭ”). “ενοχή” (or “⊣⚍╎ꖎℸ ̣”), “ταλαιπωρία” (or “ᓭ⚍⎓⎓ᒷ∷╎リ⊣”), “πόνος” (or “!¡ᔑ╎リ”), “ψέματα” (or “ꖎ╎ᒷᓭ”), “ομολογία” (or “ᓵ𝙹リ⎓ᒷᓭᓭ╎𝙹リ”) and “τιμωρία” (or “!¡⚍リ╎ᓭ⍑ᒲᒷリℸ ̣”). Soak the silk in a cup/bowl containing fresh blood of the victim, mixed with the incense (or candle wax) used to worship the dead. After 3 hours, put it in the aforementioned pouch, and then hang it on the ceiling, right in front of the door. Every night before going to bed, you have to do this. In the morning, remove the talisman and put it away. Change blood bowl every week, repeat the procedure for a month straight.

Once the victim has chosen to use the method above to keep Sinner's color away, they MUST remember to hang up the charm every night. The consequences of being neglectful is horrendous, as Sinner’s color will come to find them the night that they forget. He will furriously stomp on the victim's chest and plunge his knife into their flesh like butchering a pig. If any unfortunate soul is still alive after that tragedy (they should really pray to god to have mercy on them), the ghost will strangle them until their face literally turns purple from the suffocation and dies of losing too much blood.


End file.
